Dragon Energy Arms
is an alternate pitaya-based armored European Knight/Archer form of New Generation Riders. Accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the Riders wear an unnamed helmet with an unnamed visor. While it is the default form of Armored Rider Tyrant, it can also be used by other Riders, provided that the latter has a Genesis Driver. History The prototype Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed was created by Ryoma Sengoku, who gave it to Alfred alongside a Genesis Driver, allowing him to become the New Generation Rider Tyrant, Ryoma's motive being that Alfred would serve as a guinea pig to test the Lockseed's power. Intending to use his newfound power to take over the Foundation which he served, Alfred attempted to kill his master's adopted heir, Shapool. Tyrant was opposed by Shapool's doppelganger, Kaito Kumon who defended him as Armored Rider Baron. In his battle with Baron, Alfred realized that the Lockseed he had been given channeled the raw power of Helheim too late as he was transformed into an Over Lord Inves which was ultimately destroyed by Baron's Ringo Arms. A second, perfected Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed was constructed for New Generation Rider Duke's use, the professor having been recreated as Mecha Ryoma Sengoku by Megahex. Though the cyborg Duke easily overpowered Armored Rider Ryugen in this new Arms, he was engaged and ultimately destroyed by Armored Rider Zangetsu. Users *New Generation Rider Tyrant (Main user; Gaim Gaiden: Baron) *New Generation Rider Duke (Ultimate Form: Movie War Full Throttle) KamenRiderTyrant.png|Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms DUKE-DRAGON.png|Duke Dragon Energy Arms Arms Change *Armored Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Armored Rider Baron *Armored Rider Ryugen **Armored Rider Ryugen Yomi *Armored Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Armored Rider Gridon *Armored Rider Kurokage *Armored Rider Bravo *Armored Rider Knuckle *Armored Rider Bujin Gaim *Armored Rider Mars *Armored Rider Kamuro *New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin *New Generation Rider Duke *New Generation Rider Sigurd *New Generation Rider Marika Gaim Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Gaim Dragon Energy Arms Kachidoki Gaim Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Gaim Dragon Energy Arms (Kachidoki Ride Wear) Kiwami Gaim Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Gaim Dragon Energy Arms (Kiwami Ride Wear) Baron Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Baron Dragon Energy Arms Ryugen Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Ryugen Dragon Energy Arms RyugenYomiDragon.png|Ryugen Yomi Dragon Energy Arms Zangetsu Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Zangetsu Dragon Energy Arms Gridon Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Gridon Dragon Energy Arms Kurokage Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Kurokage Dragon Energy Arms Bravo Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Bravo Dragon Energy Arms Knuckle Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Knuckle Dragon Energy Arms BujinGaimDragon.png|Bujin Gaim Dragon Energy Arms Mars Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Mars Dragon Energy Arms Kamuro Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Kamuro Dragon Energy Arms Zangetsu Shin Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Zangetsu Shin Dragon Energy Arms Duke Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Duke Dragon Energy Arms (standard Ride Wear) Sigurd Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Sigurd Dragon Energy Arms Marika Dragon Energy Arms.jpg|Marika Dragon Energy Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Sonic Arrow.png|Sonic Arrow Lockseed Dragon_proto.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) (Tyrants's version) DragonFruitsEnergyPROTO OPEN.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) (Tyrants's version) Gaim_DragonFruitEnergyLockClosed.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) (Duke's version) Gaim_DragonFruitEnergyLockOpened.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed (locked & opened) (Duke's version) Finishing attacks Genesis Driver= * : Duke fuels all the energy from the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into Sonic Arrow, before he executes Pitaya-shaped energy slash attack. Melon Musou Zan + DFE Squash.png|Dragon Fruits Energy Squash |-| Sonic Arrow= * : Duke locks the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a Asian lung energy for a brief second before exploding. Dragon Fruits Sonic Volley.png|Dragon Energy Notes *The Soda! sound is different when Tyrant and Duke change into this form respectively. **Tyrant's version plays the normal Soda! sound, probably because his version was a prototype. **Duke's version plays the more excited SODA! sound heard in the Gaim Movies. ***Interestingly, when Duke activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver, it plays the normal Soda! sound. *Both Tyrant and Duke have a different shoulder pad on their right shoulder. Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms